Finding Family
by Cori573
Summary: My take on The Fosters, does not follow episode to episode. Some Brandon/Callie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first Fosters fic, hope you like it. It is just an introduction so you can get a feel of how I write. I love feed back to know if I'm doing characters wrong. This story is not going to follow episodes but it will refer to some. Well here goes...**

**I don't own The Fosters or the characters.**

Callie sat at the table in the Fosters' kitchen, school books sprawled all about. Eyes darting from book to paper trying to copy the math questions down so she can work on them, as with most teenagers home worked sucked but she knew Lena would hear about if she didn't.

Callie is finally catching up in classes and she can almost understand what the teachers are talking about. Maybe for once she is in a good place, but she knows better, eventually all good things come to an end. Before she knows it she will do something wrong, her and Jude will be shipped off to somewhere else to live. She may not even have to do something wrong, Callie knows this is temporary, just another wayward station. It is more than often she thinks of leaving, running, in hopes that they will keep Jude and for once in his life he can be with a good family and be happy. As much as she does think of it she can never bring herself to actually leave, to pack a bag and walk out of the house. Callie knows she is happy here but she knows better then to get attached. It is going to end one day. "Hey Callie, what are you up to?" It was Stef, coming into the kitchen after her shift, still wearing her blue uniform. Callie's thoughts automatically retreated into the back of her brain and she snapped back into reality.

"Math home work." She gave a faint smile, she liked that her foster parents seemed to care what she did.

Walking closer Stef leaned over Callie's shoulder and made a face. "I never like algebra."

Callie gave a short laugh. "Me either."

"Well, Lena is stuck at a faculty meeting so I ordered a pizza." She said this as she began unbuttoning her uniform. "Would you mind telling the others for me, and tell Jesus to set the table?"

Callie looked up. " Not at all." She quickly closed her mind numbing math homework glad to be done with it. She wrenched her books from the table and began shoving them into her school bag, making her way to the staircase.

...

Callie went to the room she shared with Mariana first, tossing her bag on her bed as she walked in. "Um, Stef ordered pizza, your mom is stuck at school for meetings."

Mariana barley looked up from her laptop and she just nodded, going back to facebook or whatever she was going. Callie sighed and she exited the room, walking to the room next to theirs to the guys rooms. As usual Jesus was texting, most likely Lexi ad Jude was doing home work. Callie smiled at him and she gently knocked on the open door, gaining their attention. "Stef ordered pizza, Jesus she wants you to set the table." As expected Jesus groaned and marched out of the room in a huff. Jude just went back to his home work. "Hey Jude make sure to wash up before dinner."

He looked at her. "I know." Was all he said, Callie knew soon he wouldn't need her. A small pain started in her heart, but before she could feel tears she pushed it away. That day was not today, there was no need to cry.

She left Brandon to last, these days she does her best to avoid any one on one conversations with him. They get along really well but there was the nagging feeling it was not what she had with her other foster siblings. What that lead to was forbidden and she was determined to never get there. This was not going to be another 'Liam' situation. Any conversation she had with Brandon either one of them was distant or one of them ended up angry. It made things harder in the house and Callie couldn't help but think the others were noticing. The best thing was to try and ignore each other.

Callie knocked softly on the closed door to get his attention. She tapped her foot in the minute of silence that followed, he didn't answer. She knocked loader. Still nothing. Finally Callie turned the knob slowly, calling out Brandon's name as she did so, she was not happy about having to open his door without his permission or knowledge.

Brandon sat at his keyboard by the far wall, earphones in as he passionately played along to what ever song he was practicing this week. Callie stopped a second to watch him, his lean body moved with ever note and she couldn't help but feel the mood of the melody, as if she was actually hearing it. Brandon must have sensed her because he turned slightly and jumped, ripping off his headphone at the same time. Callie looked frightened as if he was going to yell at her. "Sorry, you weren't answering the door. I didn't mean to.." She was saying as she slowly backed out the door.

He took a step closer. "It is okay Callie." He said with a smile. "I can't even count the number of times every one has done that." Callie stopped backing away. "Sometimes I just get really into it."

"Well your mom ordered pizza and it will be here and minute, so.. I just came to get you." Callie didn't wait for a reply she just spun and walked as fast as she could out of there.

She made her way back down to this kitchen, Jesus and Jude were sitting in front of empty plates and Callie could hear Stef at the door paying for dinner. Mariana appeared in the door followed closely by Brandon. Each one of the kids took their usual places around the table. Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana on the side by the fridge. Jude and Callie on the other side, with Stef.

The pizza was the usual, pepperoni and cheese. Some thing warm reached her heart when she thought the words, she was there long enough to know the usual.

Callie's phone buzzed in her pocket, she took it out to look at the message.

Hey, you up for hanging tonight?

"Callie, you know the rules, no phones at dinner." Stef reminded her. Callie looked up to see only Brandon looking at her, he knew who it was, she only did text one person, Wyatt. "Sorry." She mumbled. She quickly typed back and put it away.

Sorry can't tonight, see you at school.

...

It had been a few hours since dinner, Callie could not stand Mariana talking to one of her friends on the phone any longer, she grabbed her guitar and went to the vacant living room. Lena was home, she and Stef were in their room doing God knows what. Jude would be getting ready for bed, Jesus would be texting Lexi and Brandon was practicing again. She had the bottom floor to herself. She mindlessly strummed chords, not really playing anything. Trying to remember some of the notes Brandon has taught her. She wasn't sure if what she was playing was a song or if she made it up, but she liked it.

Her phone buzzed again, she placed her guitar beside her on the couch to check it.

Can't wait to show you this book tomorrow, I know you will love it.

I'm sure I will wait for you by my locker

Great, good night, sweet dreams.

Night.

Callie had no idea why she needed Wyatt to be with her, maybe it was because he was her only friend. Maybe she had something to prove to herself. Trying to tell herself that what Brandon felt was only one sided. Either way when ever these thoughts come to the surface she buries them farther down. Scared one day they may surface for good.

...

When Callie got to the room Mariana was asleep, arms and legs flung about the bed. Callie climbed in her own bed and pulled up the covers. Letting sleep drag her back into the land of dreams.

**Okay so Like I said an introduction, it will have more Brandon/Callie as well bit it is not centered around it. Let me know what you think. Also I will update as much as possible but there are times when I just stop, like most people.**

**Xoxo ~Cori **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided after this, I'm going to update on Mondays. Also This is a little more Brallie for you guys, just something random I thought of. Let me know wht you think, but nothing mean please.**

**I don't own The Fosters.**

Callie ate lunch alone, sitting on the long rough tree branch in the school yard. The only thing that looked even table in the cafeteria today was tuna fish, she wasn't even sure it was tuna. She wished Wyatt was here to make some sarcastic crack and share his home made lunch with her. Wyatt and his parents were visiting some sick relative in New York.

She sighed dropping the remains of her lunch back on her tray, it is days like today when she realized how much of a loner she really was. Callie silently debated if she should go to the music room, but she knew for a fact Brandon would be there, she is trying this new thing where she does not hang out with him. She felt lately that she was bothering him, she always seemed to be talking to him or sitting with him, the next step would be stalking.

There was nothing left, she picked up her English book and began to read the next chapter, this is what happens when your only friend misses a day of school, you are reduced to doing your home work. It was only a matter of a few sentences until she melted into the word of _To Kill A Mockingbird_. Now her friends were Scout, Jem, and Atticus.

Callie was shocked with herself, today in English she answered a question, shocking. Not only did she get it right but her teacher complimented her, not that it has never happened before but she was behind in that class. This day was looking up.

She walked out the school doors and out into the sun. It wasn't long before she was on her way back to the Foster's house. Walking at her normal pace, not to fast but it wouldn't take her forever to get home. She walked the same way every day, past the old man's house with the black cat. Along the road where she knew at least six kids from school lived and then through the park that most children are scared to even enter because only the 'bad' people hung out there. It was on more than one occasion where someone from her foster home had told her that walking that way was a bad idea but if math class taught her anything it was that taking the diagonal way is faster that the out side "L", the Pythagorean Theorem. So she walked through just like every other day, but for once it was a bad idea.

Callie didn't see her until it was too late, Debbie, the girl from juvy. She was standing there with some other girls in a circle doing God knows what. But when Debbie spotted Callie it all went down hill.

"Hey!" The girl called out.

Callie turned slowly but when she saw her all she did was run. As fast as she could she ran from the girl who beat her up the day she left. But as fast as she ran Callie was still not fast enough, the two girls she was with took her down from either side. Grabbing hard on each wrist, they whipped her around to face her past. "Well look at what I found, little Miss. Mouthy." Her cornrows hung in front, waving as she talked. "It must be my lucky day because I get to finish what I started." That was when she knew there was no getting out, their grip tightened on her as Debbie balled her big fist and trusted it hard into Callie's stomach. She wanted to drop but the girls were holding her upright, all she could do was cry out in pain. This seemed to make Debbie more aggressive as she pulled back for another punch. This time the girls let her fall, gravel digging it's way into her cheek. Callie try hard to keep the tears in as all three girls began kicking her, in any place their feet could make contact.

The girls laughed as they walked off leaving Callie on her side, holding her stomach, tears streaming silently down her face.

Callie wasn't sure how long she lay there, but she began to move, hands first, then arms. When she began to move more then that sharp pain radiated through her abdomen and she cried out. Clenching her teeth tight together she fought against the pain until she was on her hands and knees. She panted painfully as she shifted on to her feet. Hunched down, she began to shuffle her way to the end of the park on on her way back home.

Callie felt relief when the house was in view, it began to bring the tears back, but she shoved them down. With great effort she stood straight and placed her arms at her sides. Walking as normal as the pain would let her, the closer she got the more better she felt, seeing barely any lights on, that meant Stef was still at Work and Lena was not back from taking Jude to his tutor. They only car was Brandon's but he would be in his room and if she moved fast enough to the bathroom the twins wouldn't see her either. It was easier to sneak past three people rather than the usual six.

Keys in hand she stepped into the darkened lower floor, headed straight up to the bathroom to clean the dirt and blood from her body. Making it past all three doors she ripped open the bathroom and closed it tight. Making sure all locks were locked she stripped off her clothes. One piece at a time, as slow as possible.

Getting a better look she knew there would be a bruise on her chest and a few cuts along her arms but most of the damage wont be seen. It was safe to say she would be taking the long way home from now on, if she had to she would walk blocks away from that park.

The cold water blasted her skin, reliving most of the pain for a short time, after a knock on the door from someone in the house, she knew she was in there too long and had to get out. Towel wrapped she snuck out to her room and changed quickly before Mariana got back from where she had gone. It seemed stupid to keep quiet about this but it was just one more thing that Callie felt ashamed of. Silently baring the pain she shuffled her way down to dinner.

Dinner went well, no one seemed to notice her quietness but she answered most questions, she just didn't join in on the conversations. Finally dinner broke up and the Fosters went their separate ways doing that they do. Callie slipped off to the back yard with her guitar needing some kind of emotional release without crying or talking to anyone. She let her guitar play out her anger and her sadness until all that was left was her physical pain that only ice and whole lot of tylenol would help.

Feet shifted off to her right making her jump, and wince all at one, letting her guitar fall. It was Brandon, holding a cup of juice and some cookies.

"Oh God. Callie are you okay?" He placed the things down next to her and moved in for a closer look. "What happened to you?" He asked while gently holding one arm, noticing the scrapes.

Callie jerked away. "Nothing, I tripped on the way home."

He wasn't going to just let it go. "Callie this is more than a fall. Who did this to you?" He stopped for a moment and looked angry. "Was it Liam, is he back.?"

"No of course not."

"Callie you can barley move without wincing, your not seriously still going to tell me you fell."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Fine, I was jumped by some girl I knew in Juvy okay? Just Please don't tell anyone."

Brandon sat down next to her. "Callie we have to, what if your really hurt, you should see a doctor."

"I'm not, a few scrapes and bruises, I've had worse from my foster dad. It will go away in a day or two."

He had this really angry look on is face but it softened. He sighed very load. "Fine, but for any reason I think it is more, I'm telling my mom."

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "Are those for me?" She asked redirecting the conversation to the cookies he brought out.

"No, they are mine, I just can to rub it in that I'm the favorite, but seeing as your hurting you can have one. But just one." He passed her one off the pate and took one for himself. "I'm sorry you got hurt. I wish the world would give you a break."

She took a bit of her cookie. "I lost faith in that a long time ago." She pick her guitar up from the ground, showing as less pain as possible. "But I guess the world gave me a few good things." She said with a smile. "Listen to this, I think I am getting better." Callie placed her snack down and played her emotions.

**So that was it, I had another chapter prepard but I'm not sure I like it, it was a Callie/Mariana kind of chapter, maybe I'll revisit it and fix it for a chapter or post it as an extra chapter. This seems kind of one shot but this is the "First" chapter, it continues from here on. Thanks for reading. Xoxo ~Cori**


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday already? Just kidding. I don't know who some of you guys do it, posting everyday, some times more than once. It takes me a good hour to write this. Maybe I'm just not motivated enough. Oh well. **

**I don't own The Fosters**

Callie stretched out in her bed, seconds after she did it, she regretted it. Pain shot through her body like lightning, making her recoil into the fetal position. Mariana stirred from the other side of the room but showed no indication of hearing her. Slowly she lifted her blankets off with one hand and slid off her bed, now standing on the floor. Testing other movements Callie figured most of everything, even breathing hurt but not as much as yesterday and it was far from the worst she has had.

Callie grabbed her clothes for the day and a towel and headed for the bathroom, with a quick check of her phone she realized it was only six thirty in the morning. The shower was already running when she reached the door, who was up this early? Of course she figured it out fast when Brandon emerged from the steam filled room, towel wrapped around his lower half. "Your up early." Was all she could think of, trying not to look at his glistening chest.

"Yeah, well in this house it is better then a cold shower."

Callie laughed. "I guess that explains why your never fighting with us over the shower anymore."

He smiled at her. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better, defiantly better."

He looked at her as if he was trying to see through her. "Well I'll leave you to your shower."

Callie mumbled a thanks and walked into the bathroom to prepare for a new day.

Callie joined Brandon at the table, grabbing some cereal to eat. It didn't take long for Lena to join them, headed for the coffee. Jesus and Jude join after and finally Stef walked in.

"Morning everyone." She called out and each member of the family replied with a morning. "Where is Mariana this morning?" She asked.

"Last time I saw her she was headed for the bathroom." Jesus said.

"Jesus, would you mind getting your sister please?" Lena asked. Rolling his eyes Jesus left the table and marched off to collect Mariana.

Callie took another bite of her breakfast, chewing it slowly. Lena and Stef moved about the kitchen chatting on about the events of the day, when it was Lena's turn to answer there was nothing but silence. Stef called her attention, but she didn't answer, she was busy looking at Callie from behind. "Callie, what happened to your arm?" She sounded alarmed, a cold chill ran through her, she saw Brandon look up and they locked eyes. Her's begging him not to say anything. Callie turned, looking at her arm and a baseball sized bruise was very noticeable.

"Oh?," She tried sounding as innocent as she could. "That must have been from class yesterday, I hit is off the back of my chair, I didn't think I hit it that hard." Everyone was watching her. Jude looked concerned, Brandon tried looking innocent, Lena and Stef just watched her, but it seemed they were believing her, which just made her feel worse for lying to them.

"You should be more careful, that looks painful." It hurt a lot but Callie played it off as if she hadn't even noticed it. Luckily she was saved when the twins re joined them.

"Hey Miss. Thing. Thanks for finally coming down for breakfast." Stef said placing an empty bowl in front of her, she just smiled and poor her breakfast. Callie was just glad the topic was off her. She silently ate the rest of her cereal, trying to ignore Brandon's hard stair from the other side of the table, pleading with her to speak up, but she was just glad he didn't.

Wyatt waited for Callie in the usual spot. As she got closer her opened his arms for a hug, she happily accepted but her squeezed a little to hard. When they realized she placed a small tentative kiss on his lips and his face broke into a smile. "Man, I missed you. Two days alone with my family is so depressing. They just kept taking about us losing our house and I just wanted to hit them."

Callie laughed. "Well I hope you didn't."

"No, I just began counting the seconds till I could leave." Wyatt wrapped his arm around her and the began walking across the school yard. "Oh, I got you something." This got her attention, he pulled put an apple shaped key chain, with New York scribbled in the center.

"Thanks." She said taking it from his hand.

"I know it is lame but it was either that or and I heart New York T-shirt, I thought this was better."

"I really like it." She said while trying to get it on her key loop.

They walked in silence for a minute before he spoke again. "What did I do now?"

Callie looked at him weird. "What do you mean?"

"Well Brandon is over there looking at me like I just kicked his dog."

"He doesn't have a dog." She said while glancing over to see Brandon watching them.

"You know what I mean." He said more serious.

"I think he is just worried, there was an incident yesterday."

Wyatt stopped now, looking serious, like he was going to hit someone. "What happened."

"A girl I use to know, beat me up yesterday, I only told Brandon...and Now you." She hoped by saying that he was included would help.

"Well are you Okay?" He asked sounding more concerned then angry now.

"Yes I'm fine, just thought you should know." He hugged her again but more gentle this time, he pulled away and kissed her hard on the lips. When he pulled away she looked around, but Brandon had left already.

"I'm never letting you walk alone again, next time I'll just stay home."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." Smiling, she kissed him again, then the bell sounded and they rushed off to class. She loved knowing Wyatt was there for her, but something nagged at her that there was something keeping her from fully being with him, but there was no way that was keeping her from trying to be happy.

A thought came to mind as she walked toward her class, this weekend was a long weekend. She could spend the whole time with Wyatt, it was going to be fun.

**Oh...I believe I just "Set it up" Next week if you want to stick round is the Foster's long weekend. I think I'm going to switch character views and do more than just Callie. This one was a little short but it was all I could think of. Hope you liked it anyways.**

**~Cori**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I'm a liar so much for uploading on Mondays. Anyway, I tried being other people in this chapter.**

**I don't own the Fosters.**

Lena awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, shutting it off she rolled over and snuggled up to Stef. Her beautiful wife was still sound asleep. She leaned in closer and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Morning." She whispered in her ear. Stef woke with a smile on her lips, feeling for Lena's hands and pulling her in closer.

"Morning." They sat there for a minute in silence, Stef spoke again. "I guess we should get everyone up for school"

Lena released her hole on Stef and they both rolled out of bed to get dressed. "We should do something this weekend." Lena suggested. "All of us, I don't remember the last time we all got out of the house."

Stef looked hesitant. "It is short notice, I'm not sure how the kids are going to take it."

"Well we will suggest it and see where that goes."

Stef walked passed and kissed Lena. "Let's get this show on the road." Both girls left their room and headed in different directions, Stef to wake the kids and Lena went to start breakfast for everyone.

Grabbing out two different pans Lena began her bacon and eggs, she mixed six eggs until they were ready for scrambled eggs. Reaching for a new loaf, she also began cooking the toast. Most importantly she started the coffee machine.

Brandon was the first down, grabbing plates and setting places. Lena wasn't sure if Stef ask him or if it was just Brandon being himself."Morning Brandon. How did you sleep?"

Brandon thought for a second. "Good thanks, how about you?" Lena replied with the same. Jude joined them in the kitchen, saying morning as he entered. He passed Brandon and began setting the cutlery. Lena liked that Jude loved to help. Part of her knew it was because most other foster parents made him, this made her both angry and sad. Jesus came in riding his skate board again and Lena rolled her eyes.

"Jesus! No skate board in the house." A small smile appeared on his lips. He mumbled sorry and got off. She watched as he went over to the basket to take his pill.

Stef came in next, finishing the buttons on her uniform, headed for the toaster to finish the toast. Lena pour her and Stef a cup from the now ready coffee and passed it over to her. She smiled and took it. Callie joined, quiet as usual. Lena couldn't help but be worried, she doesn't really talk much and she keeps everything to herself. It had taken a lot for her to tell them about that Liam boy, she was glad that at least she seemed to be opening up to Brandon. She also liked that Wyatt, he seemed to be good for her, hopefully open her up a bit. "Callie, do you know where Mariana is?"

Callie looked up from pouring her brother some juice and met her eyes. "Um, I think she is in the bathroom." Lena smiled a thanks at her.

"Mariana!" Stef called. "Can you join us please?!"

It took a minute but Mariana appeared, brush in hand looking not happy. "Yes?" She asked while pulling g the brush through her hair at the table.

"Your mom and I were wondering if maybe you guys would like to do something this weekend, as a family. We could go to grandma's beach house." Lena said with some hope.

"Can Lexi come?" Jesus asked, Mariana liking the question.

"No." Stef and Lena said together. "Even if we said yes, her parents wouldn't let her. No matter how much she black mails them." Lena said with some anger, it was not right for her to do that. The twins groaned but agreed, Jude was practically jumping for joy and Brandon agreed. As usual the last to answer as Callie, there was something in her expression that said she didn't want to. "Callie?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, sure, sounds fun."

"Great!" Lena exclaimed. She gathered her plates of bacon and eggs to be passed out, she sat at her usual place at the table. "We leave tomorrow morning, so home work done and packed tonight please."

The Foster family began eating their breakfast, chatting about their day.

Jude hugged his sister goodbye and walked toward the seventh grade classrooms. He likes his new school, he could be close to Callie, and Lena work here. He liked that he made a really good friend, Connor, he didn't make fun of him for wearing nail polish, he did it was well. Connor also gave Jude his PSP, it was the nicest thing Jude owned and he played it everyday. Jude made it to class before the bell and took his seat. Today was the day they had to present their papers, titled 'My Family'. Jude s excited and nervous all at once, he didn't want to get laughed at or called a liar.

He listened to many of the other kids go on about their moms and dads, their siblings or pets. When it was Jude's turn he got up and walked slowly to the front, his teacher gave him and encouraging smile.

"My name is Jude Jacob. I'm twelve years old and my family is my sister. Her name is Callie and she is sixteen, she like to play her guitar and she takes really good care of me. I don't remember much of my dad and my mom died when I was really young. Callie tells me about her sometimes and it helps me remember. We have had many families but they didn't want us anymore so they sent us away. Right now we are staying with the Fosters, I think they are really nice but Callie says no to get attached because they are not going to keep us. The moms are very nice to me and help me with my home work. Stef is a cop and I first met her when my sister came to get me from my old foster dad. Lena let me go to this school and be near my sister which I like very much. They also have kids in the house but they are all older than me, the oldest is Brandon and he is really good at playing the piano. The others are the twins, I share a room with Jesus and he like skate boards and playing music. Mariana like to talk to me about the stuff in her magazines and she painted my nails for me. I hope that maybe they will change their minds and keep us but for now I am happy and I think that what family is." Jude finished and looked around, some people were not listening and others looked bored. His teacher said thanks and hurried him off to his seat. He wondered if he said something wrong but no one seemed to care. Jude felt proud of himself and smiled happily at his desk, he couldn't wait for the weekend.

Mariana sat with her friends at lunch while they talked about their weekend plans. Mariana cried out load. "I can't believe they want me to spend a whole weekend out with them." It was not that she didn't like family but, she sees them everyday she didn't need to waste her weekend with them at her grandmother's smelly house. "It doesn't even have internet or cable." Her friends jabbered on about how hard it was going to be.

"Maybe you'll meet a hot guy." One of them suggested. This made her smile, maybe.

Callie walked out of school with Wyatt, glad the day was over but was not to excited to spend the weekend at the beach house. She wanted to spend it with Wyatt, going on a date or just hanging out. If Lexi wasn't going there was no way he could go. Stef and Lena liked him but not enough to invite him along. She didn't blame them after what she told them about Liam. She is more surprised they want her to spend more time with her foster brothers. They were an interesting family, the next thing she knows Stef will be asking if her and Wyatt will need condoms. That would be an interesting conversation. Not that they think just because of the Liam thing that she would just sleep with anyone, but she was a teenager and then there was the Jesus, Lexi incident. Callie sighed, time to go home and do her home work so they can go on vacation.

**I wasn't trying to make Mariana seem like a brat, I got that vibe when I reread it. I didn't mean that. Tell me what you think, just Callie or others too.**

**~Cori**


End file.
